


All Good Things (Come to an end)

by amber2483



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Katrina Crane POV, beginning of a romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber2483/pseuds/amber2483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite it seeing it coming, Katrina never anticipated this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things (Come to an end)

Wood creaks beneath her bare feet. Darkness surrounds her with the exception of the throngs of light shining throughout the room. Katrina stops, taken back and takes another hesitant step forward. Loud noises coming from the streets below.

She’s jerked from her fascination by the muffled sound coming from the room to the left of her. Katrina walks carefully; her bare feet making no sound on the dull wood beneath her.

Small hesitant steps lead her to the doorway and the sight that greets her stops her completely.

 

She watches the two figures on the bed as they hold each other, completely oblivious to anything else. Katrina sucks in a breath, her nails grip the door frame beneath her fingertips. Ichabod holds the small woman in his arms. The harshness of it all hits Katrina like a ton of bricks, for if the woman weren't grieving surely this could be mistaken for a lovers embrace.

She watches for a moment and then a second more, before her vision blurs. A flicker of emotions run through her: anger, sympathy and jealousy. Romance is the furthest thing from anyones mind in this room. The waves of pain are too overwhelming — too suffocating — for anyone to feel that way. The hectic chaos of these last few weeks have finally sunk in and taken hold.

Katrina reels back from the feel of grief, her fingers itching, heart aching, to help comfort somehow.

Her fingers grip the frame under them again, as she watches; as she waits. For what, she doesn’t know.

Ichabod —

Katrina blinks away the burn and sting in her eyes —

Ichabod’s arms wrapped around the young, distraught woman; his lips pressed against her temple as he rubs soothing circles on her back.

The silence roars in her ears as she watches the way Ichabod looks at his partner and she knows; this really it; knows that if she were alive and witnessing this, her heart would stutter and ache before it withered completely.

She digs deep in her mind — searches her now fogged memories — for a moment they had that could compare to this. He loved — _loves_ — her. This Katrina does not doubt. Never has. But _still_.

The crying has stopped and Katrina can feel the a portion of the veil of grief lift. Ichabod’s long fingers are still smoothing comforting circles on the girls back absently. They sit in the dark, allowing the silence to take hold.

There’s a shift in the air; though these two have become friends, feelings of something more are beginning to surface.

She knew — _knows_ — how this ends She’d prepared for it. And despite always knowing this fate, she can’t quell the sting of jealously that beings to claw through her until she feels like she’s going to choke.

A dim reminder rings in her ears. Her sacrifice for allowing him to live.

Ichabod — her beautiful, _beautiful_ husband — was never hers to keep.


End file.
